I Dare You! Read This Book
by Constantinest
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Doflamingo di sebuah perpustakaan padahal dirinya sangat membenci buku?/"Jika kau berlaku curang aggap saja tantangan ini batal,"/"Kau serius Hancock, tapi buku ini begitu tebal kau tahu. Aku bisa tua jika aku membacanya. Kau menyuruhku untuk membaca sebuah kamus!"/"Tidak kau sangat pantas dengan costum ini,"/#Event Giveaway hari buku.


Doflamingo sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita cantik dari balik buku yang dibacanya secara asal, ia tersenyum lebar dari balik bukunya.

...

**I Dare You! To Read this book**

**Doflamingo x Boa Hancock slight Vergo X Monet**

**Rated T**

**Oda sensei**

**C.O.N.S**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Untuk Event GIVEAWAY hari buku**

**...**

Jika kau melihat pemandangan ini pasti terdapat sesuatu yang jangal. Yah, apa yang dilakukan Doflamingo di perpustakaan?

Pria itu memang kurang suka membaca dan hanya membaca buku yang sedikit membuatnya tertarik. Mungkin diantara 10.000 buku yang berada di perpustakaan pribadinya, ia hanya membaca sebanyak 10 buku cuma itu. Sisanya ia lebih suka jika orang lain membaca buku itu lalu memberikan dirinya penjelasan tentang buku itu.

Lalu apa yang dilakukannya disini kalau dia membenci buku bukankah perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling angker menurutnya?

Tentu angker tapi untuk melihat Boa Hancock, mantan kekasihnya tentu ia akan rela berada diruangan ini.

Mantan, yah karena kecerobohan Doflamingo yang sedang mabuk mencium seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya didepan Hancock dan tanpa basi-basi wanita itu memutuskan hubungan mereka. Sejak saat itu Hancock sama sekali tidak memberikan celah untuk Doflamingo mendekatinya.

Wanita itu tahu bahwa Doflamingo sangat tidak menyukai buku dan perpustakaan adalah tempat persembunyian terbaik untuknya, tetapi kelihatannya sekarang tidak lagi. Karena pria yang ingin dihindarinya memandanginya dari balik bukunya seolah-olah ia membaca, padahal ia hanya melihat wanita itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hancock hanya mendesah perlahan dan kembali membaca buku yang berisikan masakan, mengingat ia sedikit tertarik untuk memasak karena Doflamingo pernah memakan masakannya dan ia segera menuju kamar mandi, _well_ harus diakui bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu memiliki perut yang sensitif.

Tetapi kejadian itu memacunya untuk memasak lebih enak, bukan untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia kembali bersama pria itu. Tetapi berjaga-jaga agar orang-orang tak menghinanya.

Hancock memang sangat cantik dengan mata birunya, rambut hitam gelap dan kulit putih mulus serta tinggi 180 lebih yang membuat ia menjadi seorang model yang cantik, bukan cuma itu ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna dan sangat seksi.

Ia membalikan halaman bukunya dan terkadang sedikit kesal dengan tatapan Doflamingo yang menyebalkan, tak bisakah pria itu pergi? Bagaimana bisa ia dulu berpacaran dengan pria mesum seperti itu?

Hanya melihat sengiran wajahnya saja Hancock sudah mengetahui bahwa Doflamingo memiliki pikiran nakal akan dirinya. Bukankah banyak wanita yang menyukai pria itu, kenapa Doflamingo masih mau kembali kepadanya? Banyak wanita yang tertarik dengannya.

Mengingat ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi besar serta atletis ditambah dengan kulit coklatnya dan rambut pirangnya serta kacamata berwarna gelap yang selalu ia pakai, bukankah itu sudah mampu menarik banyak wanita? Lagipula Doflamingo adalah orang yang kaya, tentu banyak wanita yang semakin menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi saja dari sini Doflamingo?!" bentak Hancock, sembari menutup bukunya dan meminta penjelasan kepada pria yang terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Membaca?" ucapnya sedikit kaget.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka membaca! Lebih baik kau tidak habiskan waktumu disini. Pergilah mencari wanita lain saja sana!" ucap Hancock melipat kedua tangannya.

Doflamingo berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati wanita itu, "Kenapa kau masih marah padaku? Padahal kau tahu bukan pada saat itu aku mabuk?" tanya Doflamingo dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku tak peduli, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau menemuimu!" ucap Hancock ketus.

"Tapi kata buku ini cara yang terbaik untuk kembali kepada mantan dengan cara mencoba untuk selalu berada disisinya," ucapnya sambil mengambil buku saku kecil yang berada di saku celananya.

"Apa? Kau membaca?" ucap Hancock tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Doflamingo dengan nada ceria mengingat Hancock sedikit mau berbicara dengannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau membaca buku?" tanya Hancock sedikit mengintrogasi pria itu.

"Karena aku tak tahu bagaimana membuat mantan kekasih kembali kepadaku."

"Mantan kekasih? Bukankah kau memiliki banyak pacar sebelum ini?" tanya Hancock dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Kau benar Hancock-chan, tapi hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang tak ingin kulepaskan. Kau tahu setelah Vergo memberitahuku bahwa apa yang menyebapkan kita putus, aku merasa ini tidak adil."

"Tidak adil? Apa yang kau maksud tidak adil?" tanya Hancock lagi.

"Aku sedang keadaan mabuk, ada wanita yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku dan kupikir itu adalah dirimu jadi kurasa tidak adil kalau kau memutuskanku, lain cerita jika aku masih dalam keadaan sadar, kau berhak untuk memutuskanku. Tapi _ dear,_ aku dalam keadaan mabuk saat itu."

Hancock sedikit berpikir memang benar bahwa keadaan itu pada saat Doflamingo mabuk. Tetapi ia sedikit terbakar emosi pada saat itu sehingga ia memutuskan Doflamingo tanpa mau mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana Hancock, kau mau kembali kepadaku?"

"Tetap tidak, aku tak mau. Kau hanyalah masa lalu dan aku setuju akan itu,"

Doflamingo terdiam kemudian ia membuka bukunya dan membacanya sebentar.

"Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan agar kau mau kembali kepadaku Hancock?" ucap Doflamingo memelas. Baru pertama kali Doflamingo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kepada wanita. Pria ini sangat mencintai Hancock sampai-sampai ia tak mau melepaskannya.

"Ayolah Hancock, kau tahu selama aku bersamamu kehidupanku sedikit teratur. Ketika kau putus denganku hidupku kembali kacau. Ayolah Hancock-chan,"

Hancock menyeritkan alisnya, memang jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia masih mencintai pria ini dan pria ini satu-satunya pria yang tak sesuai dengan tipenya tetapi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kepadamu kalau kau sudah berhasil menghabiskan novel ini," ucap Hancock, sembari mengambil novel besar dari bawah mejanya.

Novel itu memiliki sampul yang bagus dan memiliki 500 halaman. "Kau harus membacanya sendiri Doffy, kalau kau sampai menyuruh orang lain untuk membacanya dan menceritakannya kepadamu, anggap saja tantangan ini batal."

"Kau serius Hancock, tapi buku ini begitu tebal kau tahu. Aku bisa tua jika aku membacanya. Kau menyuruhku untuk membaca sebuah kamus?!" ucap Doflamingo bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau kau tak mau anggap saja tantangan ini batal."

"Okay.. okay.. okay, aku akan membacanya Hancock." Ucap Doflamingo mengambil buku besar itu dan memperhatikan sampul bukunya, "A Notebook?"

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya dan cerita itu masih segar diingatanku. Jadi aku akan mengetahui jika kau bertindak curang Donquixote Doflamingo," ucap Hancock dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Baiklah Hancock, kapan batas waktunya?" tanya Doflamingo sembari membolak-balikan buku yang akan dibacanya kemudian menaruhnya kembali diatas meja.

"Semakin cepat kau membaca, semakin bagus Doflamingo. Karena aku tak menjamin kalau akan ada pria yang mengajakku kencan dalam waktu dekat ini," ucap Hancock tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku tak mengizinkannya." ucap Doflamingo cepat.

"Kau bukan apa-apa Doffy,"

"Baiklah, aku akan membaca novel ini secepat mungkin. Aku akan memastikan kau kembali kepadaku Hancock, lihat saja." Ucap Doflamingo mengambil buku itu dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Dia benar-benar manis kalau sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya," ucap Hancock tersenyum kecil. Karena ia tahu bahwa Doflamingo akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk membaca novel itu.

Pernah ketika dulu mereka masih pacaran Doflamingo bersungut-sungut ketika membaca buku yang berisi 50 halaman, dan kini ia mendapatkan tantangan untuk menyelesaikan membaca buku.

Hanya Hancock yang mampu membuat seorang Doflamingo membaca buku.

**...**

Doflamingo segera masuk kedalam kamarnya begitu ia sampai kedalam rumah. Beberapa orang yang tinggal bersamanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada tuan muda?" tanya Monet menatap Vergo meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak tahu Monet, aku masih tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkannya pagi ini bahwa ia pergi menuju perpustakaan," ucap Vergo dengan mata menatap pada layar televisi yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Perpustakaan? Apa yang terjadi kepada tuan muda. Apakah dia sakit?" tanya Monet sedikit panik. Walaupun ia sekarang menjadi kekasih Vergo tetapi tetap saja ia akan melakukan apapun untuk tuannya Doflamingo.

"Entalah, kudengar Boa Hancock berada di perpustakaan."

"Ah wanita ular itu? Kurasa tuan muda berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Tapi ini sangat langka," ucap Monet sedikit berpikir.

"Yah, aku juga berpikir hal yang sama. Kurasa tuan muda benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu,"

"Vergo," panggil Monet kecil sembari berbaring pada dada kekar milik Vergo.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menunjukan hal seperti tuan muda, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Tuan muda sangat berjuang untuk mendapatkan Boa Hancock dan aku sedikit tersentuh melihat perjuangannya. Kau tahu bukan kalau Tuan muda sangat tidak suka membaca buku dan wanita itu mampu membuat tuan muda membaca. itu bukanlah perkara yang muda, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa kau ingin membaca buku seperti tuan muda agar kau percaya kepadaku bahwa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Vergo dengan datar, mendengar hal itu Monet hanya memerah padam.

"Lupakan, aku sudah tahu."

Vergo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

**...**

Doflamingo sering datang menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca novel yang diberikan Hancock kepadanya. Dan Hancock sering melihatnya betapa seriusnya pria itu membaca novel itu, padahal Hancock hanya bermain dengannya, fakta bahwa ia akan kembali kepada pria itu dalam waktu dekat karena ia sedikit merindukan pria itu.

Betapa senangnya Hancock bahwa Doflamingo benar-benar membaca novelnya dan selalu mengantarkan Hancock pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sebenarnya ketika mereka pacaran dulu Hancock tinggal bersama Doflamingo dan keluarga besarnya karena Doflamingo benar-benar khawatir dengan wanita itu kalau ia tinggal sendirian. Mengingat Hancock bukan berasal dari Spanyol melainkan dari China dan tentu saja banyak pria Spayol yang sangat tertarik kepada Boa Hancock.

"Kau sudah membacanya sampai mana Doffy?" tanya Hancock mendekati pria itu.

Pria itu sedikit mendongak kemudian menujukan nomor halaman yang sudah dibacanya. "485, cepat sekali kau membaca? Apa kau membuka halaman secara asal?"

"Tidak Hancock-chan, aku sedikit tertarik bagaimana hubungan Claire dengan James. Kau lihat mereka terpisah karena James yang ingin menjadi seorang tentara, aku sedikit tertarik bagaimana endingnya. Jadi aku membacanya terus menerus. Jadi bisakah aku melanjutkan Novel ini agar hari ini kau menjadi kekasihku kembali?" tanya Doflamingo sopan.

Hancock tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Memang sudah 1 minggu Doflamingo membaca novel itu tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan membacanya.

"Well kalau begitu aku tunggu,"

Hancock kembali duduk dikursinya dan menatap pria yang sedang serius membaca bukunya, jujur ia sangat menyukai ketika Doflamingo membaca buku. Melihat pria kekar itu membaca sedikit mengetilik perasaannya.

Sekitar 1 jam Hancock menunggu dan Doflamingo berdiri dari kursinya, "Selesai Hancock. Aku sudah membacanya. Jadi maukah kau kembali kepadaku?"

Hancock sedikit berpikir, "Kau terlambat Doffy, aku sudah merencanakan makan malam bersama seseorang hari ini."

"Hancock tapi aku sudah membaca novel ini dan aku membaca setiap lembar pada novel ini. Aku tahu bagaimana mereka bertemu sampai mereka berpisah dan bersama lagi ketika mereka tua."

Hancock terdiam kemudian melipat kedua tangannya seperti seseorang yang sedang berpikir.

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji," ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Siapa?! Katakan siapa orangnya," tanya Doflamingo ia sedikit mengepalkan tangannya kesal dengan ucapan Hancock, harus diakui bahwa ia seorang pencemburu dan ia sangat tak suka bila ada pria lain yang mencoba untuk mendekati Hancock.

"Kurasa kau mengenalnya," kata Hancock dengan santai

"Siapa?!" ucap Doflamingo sedikit membentak.

"Seorang pria yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya,"

Doflamingo terdiam, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau?"

"Tentu, aku sangat merindukan masakanmu itu. Tapi kurasa aku akan membuat janji dengan Law setelah ini,"

"Tak perlu Doffy, aku sudah berlajar memasak dari buku ini dan aku jamin masakanku sekarang bisa dimakan," ucap Hancock sedikit memerah malu.

Melihat hal itu Doflamingo hanya tersenyum kecil, memeluk wanita itu dan mencium bagian atas kepalanya. "Hancock kau benar-benar manis,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak menyangka bahwa kau menyelipkan foto ini pada buku ini," ucap Doflamingo mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celananya.

Wajah Hancock memerah padam, "Doffy kembalikan foto itu!" ucap Hancock memerah.

"Tidak, ini adalah foto yang fantastis. Kau sangat cocok mengenakan costum ini," ucap Doflamingo memasukan kembali foto itu kesaku celananya dan memeluk Hancock, "Baiklah aku kita belanja sekarang,"

Hancock menyerah dan menuruti perkataan Doflamingo, "Baiklah,"

Walaupun ia masih berencana untuk mendapatkan Fotonya kembali. Foto dimana dia mengenakan pakaian seragam Sma yang sedikit ketat untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hancock apakah kau memiliki novel yang sama bagusnya dengan novel yang kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Eh sekarang kau berminat untuk membaca?" tanya Hancock tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah Doflamingo tobat dan kini mau membaca buku?

"Tentu," ucap Doflamingo dan mencium cepat bibir Hancock.

"Aku punya banyak, kalau kau mau."

"Itu bagus, kurasa membaca ada bagusnya juga," Kekeh Doflamingo sambil merangkul Boa Hancock. "Ditambah dengan foto itu benar-benar menambah minatku akan membaca.

**-The end-**

**Kupersembahkan fic ini untuk event #Giveaway hari buku dan selamat ulang tahun kak Ambu :)**

**Mind to Review please :)**

**Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah pair yang sangat langka dan aku sangat menyukainya, iika kalian tertarik aku memiliki banyak cerita pair ini Dofla x Hancock dan jika kalian membacanya jangan lupa untuk Review :)**


End file.
